Tyki Mikk
Tyki Mikk is a fictional character in the anime and manga series D. Gray man. Appearance Tyki is a dark-skinned man that looks like he is in his mid to late twenties. As a Noah the Holy mark is visible. Tyki often wears a tuxedo but switched it out for a dress shirt, dress pants, and dress shoes during the battle for noah's ark. His Noah's face looks like a stage mask always smiling and little emotion during battle. When in his dark Noah form he become monstrous his body retains it's human shape but gains demonic wings, more muscles, a strange mask over his face, and his clothing changes to a fur cape/royal looking battle suit. Synopsis Edo Invasion arc Tyki is first seen in disguise on a train with Allen Walker and Lavi escorting the newly christened exorcist Baron Arystar Krory III to help look for General Cross Marian. Tyki has some fun with Krory by quickly defeating him in several games of poker which resorts to Krory being stripped to his shorts (he didn't know how to play). Allen gets wind of this and defeats Tyki by cheating. Tyki is quickly stripped to his underwear but Allen gives him back his clothes as a gesture of good will. The Millennium Earl calls at the station Tyki is at and gives him a mission to find a piece of innocence. Tyki gets rid of his disguise and heads where Road Kamelot is going. The two Noahs find general Yeegar and Tyki stands back while Road easily defeats the general. They claim his innocence and destroy it but it is not what they are looking for. Tyki reappears after Allen saves a fellow exorcist, Suman Dark from completely being killed by his own fallen innocence. Allen is helpless as his weapon is burned out after forcing it to go to one hundred percent synchronization rate without preparing for it. Tyki reveals who he is and why he does what he does. Tyki destroys Allen's innocence and blasts him with a burst of dark matter. Tyki leaves Allen for dead and heads out for more innocence. Tyki encounters many groups of exorcists and easily takes their innocence and kills all who stand in his way. Tyki goes back to the earl to report what he has done. The earl is rather mad as tyki could not kill one person. Tyki asks what the Earl means. the Earl tells Tyki that Allen Walker still lives. Tyki can not believe it and checks his delete list. The being that crosses off names in the list can not delete Allen's name. Tyki orders two level three's into battle. One is headed for Allen's location and the other is headed for the ship carrying a group of Exorcists to Japan. The Akuma fall to Allen and Lenalee Lee in battle but not without some losses on their part. The ship carrying the exorcists land on Edo with Allen still working on his innocence. They encounter the Earl and all the Noahs at a castle. Tyki decides to fight Lavi and Lenalee and he slowly crushes their spirits about allen but he reassures them that Allen still lives for the time being. The Noah's engage the exorcists in an all out battle with help coming in the form of general Froi Tiedoll, Yu Kanda, Chaoji, and Noise Marie. The Noah and the Earl order the Akuma in the area to combine and level the area. Lenalee's innocence Crystallizes again and the Earl orders Tyki to accompany him to get the innocence. They are stopped by the revived Allen. While Allen battles the Earl, Tyki is forced to retreat from all the exorcists because Tiedoll overcomes the combined Akuma and fights the Noahs. The Earl is also forced to retreat because several generals are headed his way. The Earl tells the Exorcists to enter the Ark if they can defy death. Noah's Ark arc The Exorcists Allen Walker, Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi ,and Chaoji are sucked into the ark. Tyki hands them a master key that unlocks doors in the ark. One by one Exorcists and noah battle each other with the Noahs being defeated and exorcised. Tyki waits in the center tower with Road awaiting his battle with Allen. When the remaining Exorcists enter their room Tyki invites them for a dinner party. Allen flatly refuses and attacks Tyki. Lavi in the meantime fights Road. Road traps Lenalee and Chaoji in a forcefield and fights Lavi. Tyki fights determined to destroy Allen's innocence and make sure he dies this time. Tyki manages to land a strong blow injuring Allen's innocence but is shocked by it healing so quickly. Tyki unleashes his vacuum ability but can not finish Allen. Tyki manages to place his hand into Allen's chest getting ready to crush his heart. Allen drives Tyki back by increasing his Syncro rate beyond one hundred percent making his body glow with innocence. When Tyki unshields his eyes and sees that Allen's is holding a sword and his left arm is missing. Tyki is scared by the the amount of power exuded from the blade giving Allen time to escape the vacuum. Allen quickly overcomes Tyki's defenses and lands a large wound on him. Tyki shows no outward signs of injury but somehow still feels the pain. Allen determined to save the human side of Tyki impales him with his new sword. Tyki's Noah side dies and Tyki falls. Allen comes back for Tyki after the room starts to collapse. Tyki is still alive and is transformed into a monster of pure dark matter. Tyki battles both Allen and Lavi but the two are unable to land a single attack on the monstrous Tyki. The door to the outside of the ark collapses and the exorcists are trapped inside with the unbeatable Tyki. Allen and Lavi do what they can to defeat Tyki but can barely keep up with his new power. Allen falls down a bottomless hole but is saved by his master Cross Marian. Tyki loses out to the full power of Cross and the Grave of Maria. When Cross is about to land the death blow the Earl intervenes and carries Tyki out of the battle zone. Tyki is seen later at a dinner party with the earl and his family shaky on his feet but alive. Tyki was seen in the latest chapter talking to road about the Battle for Noah's ark and his wounds still very painful. In the depiction he was shirtless covered with scars from his battle with Allen and has grown out his hair to where it is almost unmanageable. Abilities Teases and Choose Tyki's most prominent ability is to create flesh-eating butterfly Golems called Tease, which he can control. As the Noah of "Pleasure", Tyki is able to 'choose' whatever he wishes to touch, which can make him intangible to many solid objects or treat liquids and air as if they have solid form, seen when he is able to walk on water. He uses this ability to kill many of his victims by removing their vital organs without damaging the skin, or force Teases into his opponent's body, which subsequently eat the victim from the inside out. He can also create a area of pure vacuum which he has used on Allen Walker. Monster Form When gravely injured by innocence Tyki can transform into a monstrous being of pure dark matter. This form gives Tyki enhanced power, speed, and all around abilities. The weakness of the form is that if an innocence is stronger than him it's power will fail quickly like when Tyki faced General Cross Marian and lost. Category:Characters